Claiming Alexa
by Lexi Sky
Summary: Alexa, the newest member of the X-Men, is also the most inexperienced Mutant. When she meets Dragon, her whole life is changed as he awakens a passion in her she had never felt before. Rated M for language, sexual content, violence, and death.
1. The New Mutant

**Chapter One--The New Mutant**

"Stop it," snapped Storm, making Dragon look up at her with a bored expression on his face.

Storm eyed Dragon warily, and then continued with the lesson about meditation and concentration. Dragon knew that Storm was terrified of him, even though she would never admit it. Dragon had no control over his abilities when he was under high emotions, which seemed to be often, leaving everyone in the HQ on alert at all times. She also did not approve of Wolverine bringing in the new member of the X-Men that he was planning on bringing in today.

The minute she thought of the Mutant, the woman walked in. She was petite and leggy. Her dark red hair was pulled up in a bun and her brown eyes gleamed from under a layer of black eyeliner and charcoal eyeshadow. Dragon looked up from his drawing and watched her silently. She was wearing a red and black skirt, black knee-high socks with skulls on them, knee-high boots, and a low-cut halter top.

He watched the new mutant as she sat down. Storm stopped in the middle of giving notes and immediately handed a copy of the curriculum and the previous notes to the new girl. Dragon looked over at the female yet again lazily, and then continued working on his drawing. Something about her drew him to her. He looked over at her again out of the corner of his eye.

"So, what's your name?" Storm asked the girl kindly.

"Alexa," said the woman quietly.

_Alexa_, Dragon thought,_ she's so innocent…_

"That's a pretty name," Storm replied, "I'm Storm. The guy next to you is Dragon."

Dragon nodded his head in acknowledgment and then continued drawing. Alexa looked over at the drawing curiously. Alexa only glimpsed a brief glimpse of black wings before the leather-bound sketchbook exploded into flame. She screamed and moved back from his desk, startled and scared. Dragon looked at her, a coldly amused grin on his face, his dark blue eyes emotionless. Alexa was taken aback by his eyes. They were a shade of blue that she had never seen in her life.

"Pyrokinesis," Dragon hissed, turning away from her and putting on his MP3 player; death metal blared out of it, indicating that he was done with the conversation.

Storm looked at Dragon reproachfully, sighed, and shook her head in disappointment. She would be having a very long talk with Dragon about his improvement in the behavioral department, or lack of it would be the better term. Dragon took off his headphones and looked at Storm before getting up and walking out of the room. Storm sighed and sat down. She looked up at the new girl. She did not like how Dragon had been looking at the female. She would have to have a talk with Wolverine about Dragon's progress with his Pyrokinesis.

"I'm sorry about him. He doesn't listen to anyone," Storm stated. "Don't let him get to you, Sweetie." Storm continued as she sat down next to the Mutant and looking at her kindly, yet seriously. "He is very, what's the word? Oh, yes, _antisocial_. He doesn't like people, especially women, so if I were you I would watch out for him. He seems to be interested in you."

Alexa looked at Storm confused, but by then it was too late. The bell was ringing and Storm had walked out of the room, leaving Alexa by herself, alone and confused. She sighed, brushing her bangs out of her eyes with her hand. She did not even know why she was here, let alone why this Dragon person was so interested in her.


	2. Virtual Simulator

**Chapter Two--Virtual Simulator**

_FUCK_.

Dragon quickly spun around and kicked Wolverine in the face, sending Wolverine flying across the city they were battling in. Civilians were running around the city screaming as Wolverine grabbed Dragon's leg, steel claws digging in, leaving large ten-inch scratches down his leg. Dragon growled quietly in pain as Wolverine laughed softly in triumph. Dragon punched Wolverine in the stomach, making Wolverine's claws retract for a minute as he tried to get more air into his lungs, having been winded by the force of the punch. It felt like a sledgehammer had been thrown into his gut. Dragon waited for a little bit and when he made sure Wolverine was immobile, he walked over to the motionless body. He kicked the seemingly lifeless body, then gasped in pain as he felt steel break the flesh and dig in, snapping tendons and bone. Suddenly, Dragon's eyes glowed bright, almost iridescent turquoise. Wolverine pulled his claws out of Dragon's leg and immediately got into the defensive position.

Dragon's head snapped up, turquoise-blue eyes glowing brightly as a non-existent breeze suddenly picked up. The city started flickering violently before disintegrating completely, leaving nothing but the bright white walls of the virtual simulator. Wolverine looked for an escape route, not wishing to hurt his student, but he knew that he was trapped. He also knew that he could not talk his sparring partner out of doing anything deadly. Dragon was too far gone for that. It was too late. Wolverine flexed his steel-encased claws and watched Dragon acutely.

Dragon glared at Wolverine, slowly breaking down the mental walls that Wolverine had put up to shield himself from any form of mental manipulation. Professor Xavier had taught him the trick when Jean, the Phoenix, was still alive, to save him from being killed by her after she turned to Magneto's side. Dragon felt Wolverine's shields come crashing down and all of his memories poured into him. Dragon made Wolverine relive the murdering of his father again and again, watching the older man break was a pleasure for Dragon.

_Just die already._

Wolverine shook his head, causing Dragon to started choking him. Wolverine took that opportunity to ram the claws of his left hand into Dragon's stomach. Dragon hissed in pain and dropped Wolverine, using his abilities to heal himself. Wolverine sighed in relief, his plan having worked, and got to the door, which burst into flames the minute he got to it. Wolverine jumped back from the flames as the flames circled around him, like a Python encircling its prey. The flames were getting closer and closer to him, the heat emanating from them already burning him, even though the flames had not touched him yet. The smoke got thicker, choking, suffocating him as he gasped for breath. He gasped as the flames engulfed him completely. His whole body was smoking, burning. He was going to die. Dragon's eyes glowed jet-black as he made the flames higher with just a thought. Wolverine was completely trapped. Slowly suffocating and burning.

"STOP!" A female voice screamed, bringing Dragon back to reality.

Dragon turned around, still manipulating the room to get hotter. The equipment in the room had already begun to melt. The white paint was melting off the steel walls. He saw Alexa and walked over to her. Wolverine looked at Dragon in shock and surprise, wondering if this was just a hallucination from lack of oxygen to his brain or maybe the smoke was making him see things, a mirage of sorts.

Alexa looked up at Dragon as he moved gracefully, almost cat-like towards her. She realized he was shirtless and how very built he was and looked down at the floor very quickly. Wolverine took one last gasp of breath and passed out, surrendering to his ultimate fate. Alexa was still looking at the ground shyly, innocently. Dragon lifted her face up to his, making him look into his black eyes that were gradually fading back to a light blue.

The flames died down and the room slowly began to go back to its regular temperature. Everything in the room was melted, slowly cooling down. Dragon looked around. It looked like they were trapped inside a Dali painting. It had been so long since he had lost control. He took a deep breath and gazed into Alexa's wide brown eyes. She was a comfort to him, although he had no clue why she made him feel that way.

Alexa tried to look away from Dragon's hypnotic gaze, but it was too late. She felt like she was falling into him. She tried to turn away from him, to not face him, but his grip tightened on her and she knew she was trapped. She struggled, and then as suddenly as he had grabbed her, she felt as though she was drowning in a frozen ocean before she heard something that brought her back to her senses quicker than anything in her life.

_Mine._

Dragon pushed her away from him quickly. She looked up at him confused and hurt. He walked away from her without a backward glance. He could not believe that the new Mutant, a female at that, had broke into his mind. Even Professor Xavier could not break into his mind like she could, and he was the most powerful Mutant in the world when he was still alive, then the realization hit him hard and sent an icy thrill of terror into his body. He _let _her in. He let her into his mind. He had never let anyone into his mind before. No one. Not even Professor Xavier.

"A-are you o-okay?" Alexa asked from behind him.

_Why does she fucking care so much? Because she is mine._


	3. Into The Dragon's Lair

Chapter Three--Into The Dragon's Lair

It was three days later and Dragon had not seen or heard from Alexa ever since the incident. He knew that she had heard him mentally claiming her as his. He still remembered how warm she felt in his arms before she ran away from him after leaving her mind. He punched the wall in as he threw himself onto his bed and sighed. It was better this way, and he knew it. And it was no wonder she was avoiding him. He had pushed her away from him then walked out on her leaving her in the melted Hell that was once the virtual simulation chamber.

_I need to stop fucking lying to myself. She is not mine. She cannot fucking be mine. She never was mine and never fucking will be mine._

A knock on his door drew him out of his depressed reveries. He sat up and put on the first shirt he could find before getting up and opening the door a crack to find a petite, leggy, and very innocent surprise. He looked at her silently, calmly. He had the whole third floor to himself. He turned it into an apartment of sorts. He did not want to be bothered by anyone and everyone was too horrified of him to go near him, so it worked out for everyone. Most people avoided the third floor like The Plague, but here was this new female _willingly_ knocking on his door. He opened the door the rest of the way and moved out of the way to let her into his apartment.

_So, this is the Dragon's Lair_, Alexa thought to herself.

She sat on the dark blood red leather sofa that was against a midnight black wall. The whole third floor was transformed into a studio apartment with jet-black walls and deep crimson furniture. There was a wall of weapons, some she did not even know the names of, and a wall that was completely filled with shelves of glass dragons intricately painted with swirls of greens, blues, reds, and yellows. The kitchen was made of a refrigerator, sink, and stove. The bright white of the appliances clashing with the rest of the studio and making Alexa relieved for some color that did not make the room seem dismal or dark in any way. The lights suddenly dimmed and Alexa screamed as Dragon, who was across the room a second ago, brushed a piece of hair out of her face. Dragon watched her emotionlessly as she regained her composure and blushed.

"Sit down," he said, making it a demand rather than a request.

Alexa obeyed immediately and sat down. Dragon watched her out of the corner of his eye as he poured her a glass of orange juice and got himself a Screwdriver. Alexa watched him down the drink in one gulp as she slowly sipped her drink. Dragon looked over at Alexa, his eyes dipping to her cleavage, then he lazily looked her over, his eyes resting on her ivory neck. Alexa coughed a little and Dragon quickly turned away, ashamed that he had been eye-fucking the female, so like a China doll; fragile, delicate, His. He moved closer to her, grabbed her wrists and pulled her to him roughly. She gasped in shock and pain as she pressed against his chest. He kissed her softly, tentatively. She moaned softly at the feel and taste of him. Dragon moved closer to her, his erection pushing against his pants as his couch caught on fire.

"SHIT," he yelled as he pulled her off the couch and held her close to him as he made the flames vanish quickly, making sure not to char the couch in the process.

_I just fucking cockblocked myself…fucking great. Just wonderful. _

"We shouldn't be doing this," Alexa whispered, voice filled with lust.

"Why not?" purred Dragon in her ear as he pulled her closer to him, his erection digging into her leg.

"I-I've never…"

"I could change that," he whispered, slowly running his fingers down her cleavage, making her shiver in pleasure.

"Attention all Mutants, this is Not a drill. I repeat this is Not a drill. We need all of you in the meeting room immediately," Beast's calm, yet powerful, voice proclaimed over the intercom for all the Mutants in the house to hear.

"Let's go," Dragon said, taking Alexa by her hand and leading her out of his room to the meeting room.


	4. The Mission

Author's Note: Chapter is kind of short. Writer's block kicking in hardcore. R&R. First fanfic people, be nice. Too many ideas floating around for me to think right now. The story is going to go one of two ways so hopefully it will go good. J

**Chapter Four--The Mission**

Storm raised her eyebrow as she saw Dragon walk in with Alexa right behind him, and then narrowed her eyes as she noticed the calm cat-with-cream expression on Dragon's face. Beast looked from the experienced Mutant to the new girl, his blue face a mask of confusion. Dragon smirked and sat down, giving Alexa enough space to sit right next to him. Beast looked over at Angel, who looked back and shrugged confused. Storm rolled her eyes as Beast's bewildered look moved to her questioningly.

"Logan, I mean Wolverine, is still critical," Rogue, the resident nurse, said, walking into the meting late and sitting down in the next available seat that she could find. "I have him on a respirator. He is not doing good at all. The steel on his claws has been melted off."

Dragon started to smirk at that but was stopped by Alexa, who was giving him a glare that would have made Hell freeze over. Dragon promptly sat up with a blank expression on his face, making Alexa heave a very audible sigh of frustration. Dragon looked over at her, about to say something, but then thought better of it. He really did not understand women at all, so he was going to leave her huff and sigh all she wanted. He would figure her out later.

"Well, now that we are all here," Beast started, looking around at everyone who showed up, "I have a very important mission for a select few of you to go to."

Dragon sat up even more and leaned in to hear better. A mission was just what he needed right about now. He needed a break from Alexa. She was messing with his head in ways that he could not even imagine, and he was letting it happen. He wanted to bash his head into one of the mansion's numerous steel doors until he was unconscious. That sounded like a very good idea right about now.

"Storm, Iceman, Rogue, Angel, and Dragon, you are going to go to France. Word has it that Pyro, Magento, and Agent Orange are recruiting more members for The Brotherhood," Beast said, looking at each one of the chosen five in turn.

Dragon sat back, very pleased with being chosen to go on his first mission. They were keeping him a secret. They did not want Agent Orange to sense their weapon, the only chance that they had at winning this war. He heard a thud behind him which snapped him out of his joyous thoughts. He turned around, but he was too late. Alexa was already gone, her chair tipped over from how quick she left it. Dragon stood up and went after her.


	5. The Truth

**Author's Note: Yeah, I know it's a bit cliché, but enjoy. The story is going to get better. Thanks for the reviews of the chapters. I'm grateful for the support.**

Chapter Five-The Truth

_Two Weeks Later_

"Dragon," Magneto said, slowly walking towards the dark-haired angel of death that was covered in blood that was crouched in front of him in the snow.

Dragon looked up at him, his eyes slowly turning back to dark blue. Magneto watched Dragon carefully, like a gazelle eyes a fully grown lion in the savannahs of Africa. The younger male watched the older one with a cold, calculating look. Magneto smiled at the look. He knew that now would be the perfect time to make his move. He had to reason with Dragon, convince him that The Brotherhood needed him, but he knew that Dragon would not be as easily convinced as Phoenix. This Mutant would not do anything, unless it was beneficial to him.

"Dragon," Magneto said again, dropping his voice an octave, hoping that the what he thought to be a calming tone would prevent the man from ripping him apart limb by limb.

"What?" Dragon asked, his spiked-up black hair dripping with blood.

"I have some…information…for you that I think you should know," the old man explained, trying to keep his voice calm and quiet, as if entering the lair of a hibernating predator.

"Either tell me or leave me the fuck alone," Dragon hissed out, his midnight blue eyes narrowing in distrust as he stood up and started to make his way past Magneto.

Magneto grabbed Dragon's shoulder to stop him from leaving, wanting to make himself heard. Dragon stopped mid-walk and turned to Magneto with a glare that made Magneto let go quickly. Dragon's power radiated throughout the cold landscape, making the snow around them start to melt. Magneto backed up a few paces, hoping that he did not have to witness Dragon's abilities firsthand. He felt the raw power emanating from the younger man, and it chilled him.

"_Don't…Fucking…Touch…Me_," Dragon growled out, emphasizing each word as his glare cut through Magneto like a knife.

"I'm your father."

Dragon's fury burst forth and Magneto was thrown back by a blast of burning hot energy. Magneto's dark eyes widened in fear. He had not expected Dragon to be that powerful. He looked up at his twenty-one-year-old son from where he was thrown and shivered as a cold twinge of dread raced through his veins. He did not know what the younger man was planning, but the psychotic look in his eyes made Magneto want to run from him.

Dragon advanced closer to Magneto, eyeing him like a predator. He could sense Magneto's fear and he enjoyed seeing the older Mutant crumble slowly. He grinned sadistically as he broke into his father's mind and gradually began to break him down. He watched coldly as the older man started to tremble and as a fire started to spread, trailing slowly down the Mutant's thigh. The twenty-one-year-old was going to kill the older man, and they both knew it.

"St-stop," Magneto whimpered, looking up at Dragon, primal fear in his eyes.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't kill you," Dragon hissed back.

The flames flickered dangerously close towards Magneto's stomach, covering him with burns and scars. Nothing was going to be able to heal those scars if he lived. Dragon knew he found the older man in a vulnerable situation. They were in the middle of nowhere with no metal around for Magneto to manipulate. Dragon chuckled softly under his breath as Magneto thrashed to get away from the glowing flames that had attached themselves to his body like leeches, slowly bleeding him of life.

"You never were much of a father figure to me," Dragon said quietly, his voice void of emotion, "But it's okay. I'll just take over The Brotherhood when you die."

Magneto's dark eyes widened as he comprehended what Dragon was planning on doing. His own son was going to kill him and then take over the resistance that he had spent his whole life developing and training. His son was going to take the only family that he had ever known. And Magneto could not do anything about it.

"Son…" Magneto said before he descended into a spiraling black abyss.


	6. Change

**Author's Note: Thanks PoeticJustyss and IronhidesLover for the reviews. Its good to have people review my first fan fiction so nicely. Thanks for the support! And don't worry Ironhide, this chapter has Alexa in it so enjoy. This is mainly a filler chapter, although you do see Alexa changing. Tell me what you think about Alexa's change.**

**Chapter Six-Change**

Alexa sat on the edge of the couch in the living room of the X-Men headquarters, looking over at Storm and Iceman. Everyone had come back from the mission safely, except Dragon. She did not know the entire story, but ever since they came back everyone had been on edge, especially Beast, Storm, and Rogue. She was worried that something bad had happened to him. She took a deep breath and walked over to them, her dark brown eyes filled with light.

"Storm, where's Dragon?" Alexa asked, piercing Storm with a penetrating stare.

Storm just shrugged off the glare as if it was nothing. Slowly, burning hot anger flowed through Alexa, but she bit her tongue and controlled. She kept her gaze fixed on Storm, making it clear that she would not leave until she got answers. She was getting tired of people not telling her anything when she was a member of X-Men as well, no matter how low her rank was. Storm looked back at the younger woman and then looked down sadly, her chocolate eyes void of the spark they usually gleamed with.

"Dragon," Storm said, distractedly as she became interested in the clouds slowly moving outside of the window, "is no longer with us."

Alexa's heart sank. She should have never walked out on him. She should have never said the things that she had said to him before he left to go on the mission. Her heart sank as she remembered the last thing she had said to him before he left to go on the mission. Now he was gone.

**-Flashback-**

"_Alexa…"_

"_Go away."_

"_I didn't ask to go on this mission. They chose me. I have no say in it. I have to go."_

"_Why?" _

"_I have to, Alexa. It's part of being in this organization. You do as you're fucking told."_

"_Don't talk to me. Ever."_

**-End Flashback-**

"I'm highly concerned about Alexa," Storm said, wasting no time as she walked into Beast's office a few days after she told Alexa that Dragon was gone.

Beast looked up from his paperwork, nodding toward a mahogany chair on the opposite side of his desk. Storm sat down and watched Beast intently as he finished up his paperwork. Beast sighed and signed his signature on a document before stamping it and handing it to his secretary. He put his pen down and looked at Storm. She did not look good. She had not been looking well since she came back from mission, but he did not blame her. It was understandable considering the circumstances and the tragic loss of one of the most valuable assets to their team.

"Why are you concerned for the young one?" Beast asked Storm patiently, his voice soothing, relaxing her.

"She's changed since I told her that Dragon's not with us."

"What do you mean, changed?" Beast asked, his voice stern, worried. He was unnerved by this information.

"She's been spending a lot of her time training. She's gotten colder too. I couldn't bring myself to tell her that Dragon had turned against us. It is better if she doesn't know that he is a traitor to our race," Storm said, her usually strong voice quiet, her eyes looking at the blue, red, and yellow Persian carpet that made up the floor to the office.

Beast nodded his agreement. He took a moment to compose himself. He did not know what to say to that, except that it would be very foolish of them to tell the Mutant that Dragon was no longer on their side. It was better to let her think that he was dead. It was the truth though, Dragon was dead. The old Dragon was gone and the only remains were the cold, calculating Mutant that was planning on full anarchy, a rebellion killing Humans and Mutants alike.

Alexa grabbed the box and took her hair out of the bun it was in. The auburn waves cascaded down to her lower back. She walked toward the mirror and looked at her reflection in it. She smiled warily at it, glad to be starting anew. She walked over to the shower and turned it on as she opened the box and mixed the dye together, the dark colors pulling together in the bottle.

An hour later, Alexa got out of the shower and wrapped her newly-dyed and wet hair in a towel turban. She walked over to the mirror again and looked at her reflection again. She slowly took off the towel, her dark hair rolling down her back in waves. She grabbed the scissors and began to cut her newly-dyed hair so that it was to her shoulders. She also cut the bangs and pushed them to the side, creating a very sexual effect. She was done being the innocent, shy girl. It never got her anywhere.

Her burgundy hair was finally curled and she put in her hoop earrings and started applying make-up when her phone started to ring. She looked over at the phone like it was a foreign object. She was not used to anyone contacting her on her phone. She had no friends, no family. The only people who knew that number were the X-Men, but if they wanted anything they would have just came to her. She hesitated then walked over to the phone and picked it up like it was a poisonous spider, before reading the text and dropping the phone into a puddle of water. She watched the phone spark and then short-circuit as she thought about the number that had just called her.

_Liars._

They had lied to her. They told her that he was dead. If he was dead then how did the call come from his phone? She had never felt so betrayed. She continued getting ready, then went downstairs to Storm's room and walked in, without so much as a knock.


	7. Plans & Accusations

**Chapter Seven-Plans And Accusations**

Dragon dropped the phone after hearing the voicemail. He could not bear hearing her sweet voice again and be so far away from her, so ruined. He sighed and moved away from the desk quickly, his abilities making it seem like he vanished and reappeared. He looked at himself in the mirror and straightened himself up before leaving his dark office and going to address The Brotherhood and inform them of his new plans. And new regulations.

As he got to the meeting room, he saw the remaining members of The Brotherhood who he had not slain for being insubordinate. They looked up at him, terrified. He was glad that they were scared of him. At least they would respect him rather than turn against him. He looked at each of them in turn, watching them as they stood up when he made his entrance. He smirked as they sat down only after he did. He loved having that much control over people. It was something he never would have gotten if he continued to be in the X-Men.

When he thought of the X-Men, he thought of Alexa. Sweet, innocent Alexa with her auburn hair and bright brown eyes. The first person he had ever kissed. The only person he ever let in. The thought brought a lump to his throat, making him have to clear his throat multiple times before he could address his people.

"As you already know, we are going to attack the X-Men where it hurts the most. I know their exact location and we will attack them tonight," Dragon said as he stood up.

Mystique, Agent Orange, Gambit, and Colossus were all looking at him. Mystique nodded, letting Dragon know that she was going to go through with it. Dragon glared at Agent Orange, Gambit, and Colossus darkly, making them nod as well. Having been appeased, Dragon smiled at them all. He started to talk again, giving them the new rules that he had just thought of when he called Alexa.

"There's a woman in the X-Men," he explained. "Her name is Alexa. Do not harm her. I will deal with her. Take her, if you can, but if you kill her…" He paused and chuckled sadistically. "Well, let's just say, you'll be begging for me to kill you after I'm through with you."

Alexa barged into Storm's room to accuse her of lying to her. Storm was nowhere to be seen, but Iceman was rummaging through her things as if he was looking for something. Alexa's eyes narrowed as she looked at him suspiciously. She continued to watch him in silence before she saw him slip something into his pocket. Alexa cleared her throat loudly, causing Iceman to jump and look up at her with a terrified expression on his face.

"What exactly do you think you are doing?" Alexa asked, her voice low and threatening.

Iceman tried to explain but he could no longer speak. He could not even move. He felt like he had been frozen on the spot right where he stood. He tried to move again, but he could not even use his abilities to turn the woman in front of him to ice so he could escape. Alexa moved toward him slowly, smiling at his confusion.

"What's wrong?" she taunted, "Can't figure out what's going on?"

Iceman, feeling himself gain control of his body shook his head slowly. He was so confused. He had no idea how she had done that, and why he could not feel his powers burning through him like he usually could. He looked over at Alexa, to ask her what had just happened, and noticed that she had frozen his feet to the ground. Alexa smiled and quickly unglued him from the floor.

"You…"

"I can steal other Mutant's abilities," Alexa explained, "but only when I want to."

"You can return them too, right?" Iceman asked Alexa, looking at her with a very apprehensive look in his eyes.

"Of course," Alexa snapped back. "If I didn't know how to control my abilities I wouldn't even be here now, would I?"

Iceman shrugged and made an ice ball in his hand. He evaporated it quickly then left, leaving Alexa alone to wait for Storm. Alexa paced back and forth for a few minutes, and then sat on the bed patiently. Storm's room was neat and organized, just like the woman herself. The walls were a stormy gray and the sheets were dark. Everything reflected the older woman's personality. Finally, after what seemed like hours, Storm walked in.

"We need to talk," Alexa said, without even waiting for Storm to settle in.

"What about?" Storm asked, sitting on the bed next to Alexa.

"Dragon's alive. You lied to me. You told me he wasn't with us anymore."

"I wasn't lying," Storm replied, looking calmly at the younger woman. "He is no longer with us. He killed Magneto and took over the Brotherhood."

Alexa took a shaky breath and looked at Storm, her green eyes filled with the promise of unshed tears. She blinked back tears of sorrow and looked down. Storm reached out and put an arm on Alexa's shoulder before pulling her into a very warm hug. Alexa took deep, shaky breaths as she pulled away from Storm's embrace slowly. Storm looked at her and lowered her head silently.

"He…he abandoned us, then?" Alexa asked, her voice cracking slightly.

"Yes,' Storm agreed. "He abandoned us."

Alexa took a deep breath and showed Storm her telephone and the last call she had gotten. Storm took the cellphone from Alexa and looked at the number silently and calmly, before closing the phone. She then turned to Alexa again. Alexa looked at Storm, green eyes meeting white eyes when suddenly a loud _THUD _brought down half the mansion.


End file.
